Una noche en Yoshiwara (Okikagu Week 2018)
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: Kagura ha regresado a Edo después de dos años, no queriendo molestar a Shinpachi que ha hecho todo solo, busca a Tsukuyo para algún trabajo esta le ofrece que ayude en el Hyakka. Una noche, un político importante ha pedido una cena allí rodeado de hermosas cortesanas, Tsukuyo tiene que encargarse de la seguridad del barrio, así que persuadiendo a Kagura ella hará de cortesana.


Descripción:

Este oneshot pertenece al tema "Yoshiwara/cortesana" del día 4 del Okikagu Week 2018

Summary

Kagura ha regresado a Edo después de dos años, no queriendo molestar a Shinpachi que ha hecho todo solo, busca a Tsukuyo para algún trabajo esta le ofrece que ayude en el Hyakka. Pero una noche, un político importante ha pedido una cena allí rodeado de las más hermosas cortesanas, Tsukuyo tiene que encargarse de la seguridad del barrio, así que persuadiendo a Kagura con comida y un poco más de dinero, la pelirroja acepta servir al invitado. Pero todo se vuelve incómodo cuando ve que el hombre trae consigo tres oficiales y uno de ellos es un sádico que no deja de mirarla.

 **Una noche en Yoshiwara.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los personajes utilizados en la historia pertenecen a Gintama propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **-La imagen de portada no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a su respectivo/a autor/a.**

 **-Es semi-au.**

 **-Contiene Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)**

 **-Contiene lenguaje sexual explícito y lemon uwu. La responsabilidad recae sobre el lector.**

 **-Hay posibles spoilers si no llevas el manga al día.**

 **-Kagura tiene 16 y Sougo 20**

 **-Espero que les guste.**

He regresado a Edo después de dos años que estuve por el espacio buscando despertar a Sadaharu. Gin-chan no está y el único que ha quedado en la Yorozuya es Shinpachi. Él ha reconstruido todo como ha podido solo, y regresado a hacer los trabajos de un yorozuya. No quiero molestarlo, me siento mal por haber abandonado mi país y hogar. Aunque me deja quedarme en la casa que compartí con Gin-chan y él, no quiero ser un estorbo. Así que como él ha continuado yo también decido hacerlo, pero no con él, el ambiente se siente triste entre nosotros porque Gin-chan no está.

Sin muchas posibilidades para mí y no sabiendo qué puedo hacer para tratar de mantenerme sola, busco a Tsukky en Yoshiwara, ella ha cambiado un poco su apariencia, ha recortado su rubio cabello ceniza y cambiado un poco su atuendo. Sigue igual de hermosa. Se muestracontenta de verme de vuelta y tan crecida (ahora ya no soy plana, mis pechos están en desarrollo, dejé crecer mi cabello y estoy más alta). Le digo a que vine un poco avergonzada pero ella no me pide explicaciones y lo agradezco en mi cabeza. Ella me dice que puedo formar parte del Hyakka y ayudarla a ella con la seguridad del lugar que no deja de ser un blanco para potenciales peligros.

Acepto sin dudar y así empieza mi nueva rutina. Todos los días voy desde la Yorozuya a Yoshiwara, algunas veces me quedo ahí si Tsukuyo me lo pide, ella me designó una habitación en el mismo edificio donde está ella por si quiero ir a vivir con allí, he traído algunas de mis cosas ahí y Tsukky me ha dado algunos kimonos cortos para moverme con facilidad en el trabajo.

Por lo general uso el antiguo kimono que me prestó cuando la conocí -aunque ahora me queda un poco abultado en la zona de mis senos-, con botas negras y medias altas rayadas de negro y rojo. Me recojo el pelo en un bollo pero sin mis típicos adornos.

Han pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que estoy ahí, me he hecho amiga de las otras mujeres del Hyakka, y cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre tomo té con Hinowa que ya no usa más su silla de ruedas, me puse muy feliz cuando la ví de vuelta así. Regreso cada tanto a la Yorozuya para conversar con Shinpachi y contarle. Él se muestra feliz pero sé que en el fondo al igual que a mí extrañamos mucho a Gin-chan y ansiamos verlo de regreso.

Hoy cuando he llegado al "trabajo" noté que Tsukky estaba como buscando algo nerviosa, me arrimo a ella para ver si necesita ayuda con algo.

—Tsukky ¿te pasa algo? ¿necesitas ayuda en algo? No dudés en decirme si soy buena para algo —le digo sonriente—.

Ella me mira como inspeccionándome, se nota pensativa, dirige su lila mirada a mí.

—Bueno, ya que lo dices sí, esta noche va a venir un político importante y ha pedido que las cortesanas más lindas le sirvan, y aunque dos aceptaron, las demás prefieren no hacerlo por lo que pasó antes a Suzuran-san, estaba pensando en qué chica querría pero tú te ofreciste... —dice la cortesana de la muerte, no esperaba que para eso necesitara ayuda—.

-Mmm, ¿qué hay de ti? No es que no quiera pero nunca hice nada parecido como servirle a alguien —digo de forma inocente, no me gustaría servirle a un viejo verde pervertido—.

—Yo no puedo, con el político aquí, algún grupo puede intentar un atentado o algo así, y soy la jefa del Hyakka, no puedo Kagura-chan, por eso te lo pido a ti, eres la más joven de aquí, tienes un lindo cuerpo y aunque te equivocaras, el hombre al verte le parecerá tierno, bueno eso pienso yo —me contesta seria y analizando la situación, vaya parece que de verdad necesita mi ayuda—.

—Mmm, no lo sé Tsukky... ¿y si el viejo quiere tener una noche conmigo? —digo medio asqueada y dudosa—.

—No te preocupes por eso, Hinowa me va a hacer el favor de estar presente para que todo salga bien y si no te convence ehh... —se pone una mano en el mentón pensando— te daré todo el arroz que quieras, ¿qué dices? —dice sonriéndome, sabe que no le digo no a nada que tenga que ver con comida—.

—¿A qué hora va a venir el viejo? ¿que tengo que hacer y ponerme? —digo sonriendo, no puedo negarme si hay comida de por medio—.

Tsukuyo se ríe y me mira con seriedad.

—Tómate el día libre para ir con Hinowa a que te enseñe como comportarse con un cliente, seguro te hará practicar sirviendo algo, el cliente va a venir según tengo entendido a las once de la noche más o menos, por la ropa después cuando se acerque la hora te daré lo que te pondrás —mi rubia amiga me explica y yo escucho con atención— eso es todo Kagura-chan y muchas gracias por echarnos una mano, te lo sabré recompenzar —me sonríe con calidez—.

Dicho esto, me dirijo con Hino-chan, ella se ha retirado de todo esto para vivir tranquila con Seita, pero si Tsukuyo la necesita no duda en hecharle una mano, agradezco que ella vaya a estar esta noche, aunque conozco a casi todas las cortesanas con ella ahí sé que me sentiré menos nerviosa.

Hinowa dice que no es la primera vez que viene este cliente, pero que con todo lo que había sucedido cesó sus visitas. Contó que antes siempre se hacía atender por ella. La mujer de mirada aguamarina me pone a practicar sirviendo té a algunos clientes, con lo impulsiva que soy o tal vez torpe, los primeros tés no pasan la prueba pero después de que mi maestra me guíe, con esfuerzo termino no derramando nada y hacerlo con delicadeza. Al cabo de un par de horas me hace vestirme con un kimono de esos con varias capas de ensayo y las sandalias altas, el peinado ahora no importa.

Con todo eso puesto parece que he vuelto al inicio, me cuesta horrores caminar con esas sandalias altas, parezco una avestruz. Estoy a punto de revolearlas y quedarme descalza, total con el kimono cubriendo mis pies nadie lo sabría. Pero la mamá de Seita debe haber visto mi cara porque me pide que me tranquilice, que todavía queda tiempo y un poco dubitativa suspiro y sigo.

Tsukuyo después de no sé cuántas horas aparece para decirme que vaya a bañarme para que Hino-chan me arregle. La noche ha caído así que supongo que deben ser alrededor de las ocho o nueve de la noche. Gracias a Dios, o a quién sea que esté ahí arriba Hinowa dijo que había mejorado lo suficiente y que mientras no perdiera los estribos, todo saldría bien, ella se encargaría que si el político quiere pasar una noche con alguna de las cortesanas, lo persuadería de que no sea yo. Eso me deja mucho más tranquila.

Voy a bañarme en el edificio donde suelo quedarme, también ahí será la dichosa cena del hombre. Ya en las duchas, me refrego el cuerpo, lavo mi larga cabellera bermellón y por unos minutos me quedo mirándome en el espejo del baño, el cambio más notorio de mi crecimiento son mis pechos, recuerdo todas las veces que Gin-chan se burlaba de lo plana que era y sonrío con melancolía, dónde estaría mi permanentado padre en estos momentos me pregunto. Antes de perderme en mis recuerdos tomo un par de toallas que coloco una en mi cabeza y la otra en mi figura.

Ya en mi habitación me coloco una bata que me ha dejado Tsukky y voy a que Hinowa me arregle, ahí ya tiene la vestimenta que portaré. Son varios kimonos, todos de colores pasteles muy delicados y el que queda arriba de todo es rosa con algunas flores y rayas blancas, es muy hermoso y hace que mi blanca piel resalte. La mujer me coloca una especie de tela roja en forma de moño, me maquilla (no tanto porque soy joven y no hace falta según ella) y me recoge el cabello en un peinado típico de cortesana. Estoy lista, sólo faltan las sandalias que para mi suerte sino tengo que salir de la habitación no me las tendré que poner, pido al cielo que sea así.

Después de unos minutos, viene Tsukuyo y nos hace la señal de que nos coloquemos en posición, intento contagiarme de la tranquilidad de las otras damas y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa amable preparándome.

De pronto la puerta se abre por obra de Tsukky y Hinowa, entra el político, es un hombre de unos cincuenta años, y después de sonreírle a modo de saludo y reverenciarlo subo la mirada y mi semblante cambia a uno neutro y nervioso cuando detrás del hombre entran tres uniformes que reconozco al instante, el gorila llamado Kondo Isao, mejor dicho comandante del Shinsengumi entra y se lo nota nervioso, a su lado el Mayora o Hijikata Toushiro subcomandante demoníaco de la misma, este está serio como siempre y como si no fuera suficiente mi vergüenza por encontrarme los idiotas esos, detrás de ellos entra el bastardo sádico, capitán de la primera división, y el maldito es el primero en reconocerme y me dirige una expresión sádica, ¡¡HIJO DE PERRA!! ¡LO ODIO!.

Detrás de ellos entra Hino-chan y Tsukuyo, miro a esta última pidiéndole una explicación o algo. Ella me da una mirada de soslayo como diciendo que no sabía nada de esto.

El político se sienta entre medio de las cortesanas, yo estoy del lado izquierdo al lado de una y casi al frente mío ha quedado el sádico que me mira analizando mi ropa, QUIERO MATARLO.

—Chicas, les presento al señor Itachi, esta noche se encargarán de entretenerlo, si se preguntan por los demás invitados, él los trajo por seguridad —comienza diciendo el sol de Yoshiwara, el señor asiente, yo intento no tirarme a patearle el culo al bastardo sádico que me mira socarronamente—.

—Señora Hinowa, solo para aclarar algo, aunque ellos vinieron para hacer de guardaespaldas, quiero llevar una velada amena, así que pido que también sirvan a los oficiales —dice el viejo, encima tengo que servirle al infeliz ese, le voy a hechar ácido en el sake que tome—.

—Oh pero no se preocupe por nosotros don Itachi, no hace falta, nosotros vinimos para velar por su seguridad no ha divertirnos —dice el gorila, Toshi asiente serio, una de las cortesanas no le quita la mirada de encima, y este ya lo notó y trata de esquivar su mirada—.

—Pero no me molesta pasar la velada con ustedes, es más así será mas divertida, tómenlo como un regalo por aceptar venir —insiste el viejo— Hinowa, ¿pueden empezar las chicas a traer sake y la comida? —pide, bien, mientras más rápido pase esto, menos le veo la cara al estúpido chihuahua—.

—Está bien señor Itachi, ¿ya decidió qué chica quiere que le sirva? —le pregunta Hino-chan, ruego que no me elija a mí—.

—Cualquiera está bien, todas están hermosas —dice mirándonos, a mí se me hela la piel del cuello—.

—Bueno, yo me retiro a hacer guardia, que pasen una buena velada —dice Tsukky saliendo, NOOO, TSUKKY, NO TE VAYAS Y ME DEJES CON ESTOS GORILAS lloro internamente—.

—Bueno chicas, vayan a buscar las botellas y comidas, ya está todo listo en la cocina —nos dice Hinowa sonriendo cálidamente—.

Dos de las chicas se levantan, quedo yo y la que devora a Mayora con la mirada, este está mas nervioso y no sabe dónde mirar, me mira a mí y se ve que no me había reconocido porque me sostiene la mirada, cuando se da cuenta, abre los ojos sorprendido, no sé qué fue lo que tanto le sorprendió. El cliente debe haber notado algo en mí cara porque empieza a hablar.

—Usted señorita no parece de por aquí, ¿es nueva aquí en Yoshiwara? —el hombre me pregunta amablemente, le dirijo una mirada de soslayo a Hino-chan para saber si respondo o no y ella sutilmente asiente—.

—Sí, soy nueva, formo parte del Hyakka pero hoy me pidieron acompañarlo en la cena y acepte —si supiera que es todo por el arroz—.

El hombre me mira como buscando algo, todos los ojos están sobre mí, y el cara de niña me está observando detenidamente, ¿qué lo qué mirás tanto chihuahua estúpido? pienso.

—O sea que es fuerte señorita, me alegro por usted, Edo necesita más mujeres fuertes, ¿pertenece a algún clan de guerreros? Su belleza es muy exótica como para ser de acá —sigue queriendo entablar conversación conmigo, no sé si mentirle o responderle la verdad, pero Hinowa responde por mí—.

—Kagura-chan pertenece al clan yato, como el fallecido Hosen, la chiquilla tiene una fuerza monstruosa, cuando la conocí destruyó medio edificio —Hinowa-chan no tenías que decir lo último, parece que querés hundirme pienso en mi cabeza, debe querer hacerme parecer tierna y fuerte, el sádico se ríe por lo bajo, y Toshi lo codea apenas, TOSHII PONÉ EN SU LUGAR AL BASTARDO ESE—.

—Wow, que impresionante, así que te llamas Kagura, que bello nombre como tú —el hombre sonríe no sé si amable o ya pretende algo más, yo sonrío cortésmente, no veo la hora que lleguen con la comida y bebidas así se largan de una maldita vez—.

Y como mandadas del cielo, POR FIN LLEGÓ LA COMIDA, las chicas colocan los alimentos en las mesitas disponibles y le sirven sake al político en esos vasitos chiquitos, yo tomo una de las botellas y le sirvo al gorila, este me reconoció y me da un saludo con la cabeza. La otra cortesana le sirve al perro del gobierno sádico y a Toshi, no desaprovecha la oportunidad de acercársele y sonreírle sensualmente, al sádico le sirve sin siquiera mirarlo, jaja tómate esa sádico estúpido, Hinowa le saca plática al señor y se cerciona de que todo vaya bien.

La velada pasa tranquila, gracias a Dios, el hombre sólo quería que bellas señoritas lo entretuvieran. La cortesana interesada en Toshi nos deleitó tocando el shamisen y otra cantó, yo las animaba sonriéndoles. Sólo en dos ocasiones tuve que levantarme a buscar más bebidas para servirle al cliente y a los perros del Shinsengumi, cuando le tuve que servir al sádico le sonreí falsamente y él por el contrario se relamió la boca sin quitarme su rojiza mirada del escote que me dejaba el kimono, es un maldito pervertido.

No sé cuántas horas pasaron pero en un momento el señor Itachi se levanta y agradece por nuestros servicios, dice que lo disfrutó mucho y espera pronto volver. Los del Shinsengumi también agradecen y la cortesana se despide triste de Toshi, este está colorado. El sádico me dedica una ojeada cargada de perversión, maldito espero no esté planeando nada sino lo asesinaré, le saco la lengua y este sonríe sádicamente.

Me quedo ayudando a las chicas a acomodar los trastos que quedaron, Hinowa se fue a dormir y Tsukuyo hará su ronda de vigilancia.

Cuando terminamos las chicas se retiran, ellas viven en otros edificios de Yoshiwara.

Quedé última en salir, cierro la puerta de la sala y con el par de sandalias en la mano voy camino a mi habitación, todo está apenas iluminado, deben ser cerca de las dos de la mañana, siento algo raro en mi interior, un presentimiento de que algo va a suceder.

Voy caminando tranquila, mi recámara está al final del pasillo, cuando voy llegando siento que alguien me sigue y acelero el paso y cuando abro la puerta, paso y alguien se mete detrás de mí, me acorrala contra esta y siento una respiración contra mi cabello. Me doy vuelta nerviosa para descubrir que el que me tiene atrapada entre sus brazos no es otro más que el sádico bastardo.

Nuestras miradas cruzan y el me mira con intensidad recorriéndome el rostro y fija sus carmesís ojos en mis labios. Lo miro furiosa, no sé qué carajos pretende aquí.

—China, no te pude sacar los ojos de encima en toda la velada. Te ves demasiado bien vestida de cortesana, pero ¿sabes cómo te verías mejor? Desnuda suplicando por mí —él imbécil mira que mi kimono está dejando libres mis hombros y su mirada se oscurece aún más—.

Lo miro, su escarlatos orbes brillan en la oscuridad de la habitación, no sé qué decir.

—Suéltame maldito sádico, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás urgido? —le pregunto arqueando una ceja—.

—Mmm tal vez china, ¿sabías que en Yoshiwara la ley no aplica? Puedo aprovechar eso y hacerte cosas china —dice relamiéndose, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda—.

—¿Así que piensas violarme? ¿Eso tratas de decir? —digo mirándolo intensamente—.

—Uhh china, no me mires así que haces que mi sadomaru se ponga contento —me sonríe de lado, es un maldito, mi cuerpo no me responde—.

Él se acerca a mi cuello y aspira mi aroma, mi piel se eriza, mi corazón se acelera, el bastardo lo debe sentir porque empieza a dejarme pequeños besos en mi cuello y aprovecha para deshacer mi peinado, mis bermellones cabellos caen en cascada. Un suspiro sale de mi boca. Él sube su carmesí mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran, toma mi mentón y yo cierro sin pensar mis párpados, él larga una risita, los abro enojada.

—China, ¿no me digas que quieres que te bese? —me susurra sobre mis labios sonriendo—.

—Muérete bastardo —frunzo mis labios y seño—.

Y el me besa, lento, disfrutando y saboreando el gusto de mis labios, y yo por inercia y tal vez por necesidad le sigo, sus manos bajan a mi cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo, yo paso mis brazos por su cuello agarrándole los castaños cabellos, el beso se hace más intenso. Me estoy quedando sin aire y el bastardo no se despega de mí. En un momento como puedo me separo, siento mis labios hinchados los de él no los llego a ver porque le da la sombra. Su espalda y cabellera se ilumina por la poca claridad que entra por la ventana.

Nos miramos sin decir nada, el chihuahua sonríe perverso, siento mis mejillas calientes, él me observa deseoso de más y aunque no lo admitiré nunca en voz alta, también deseo unirme a sus sádicos labios otra vez. Mi mirada debe transmitirle eso porque nuevamente me toma, ahora del cuello para atraerme a él con posesión. Esta vez el beso es apasionado, nuestros cuerpos piden más. No me doy cuenta cuando quedamos cerca del futón y él me arroja a este. Quedo sentada y él se acerca nuevamente, va a por mi cuello y hombros, siento pequeñas mordidas y lamidas por parte de la lengua de él.

Estoy muy extasiada por lo que me hace sentir, mis emociones están a flor de piel. Él debe sentirse igual y pone sus manos en mis blancos hombros y va bajando todas las capas de ropa que tengo de una sola vez, gracias a esa especie de moño hecho por Hinowa sólo quedan a su vista mis senos, él los recorre y su mirada parece fuego. Yo sólo me dejo llevar por mis malditas hormonas, lo miro expectante. El sádico me desata el moño y quedo completamente desnuda a su merced, odio que este tipo de atuendo no lleve ropa interior abajo, eso le facilita las cosas al bastardo.

Vuelve a besarme con pasión y toma uno de mis senos en una de sus manos, su mano lo cubre completo después de todo él ya es todo un hombre de veinte años y creció al igual que yo. Lo tomo de su chaqueta y se la quito de un sopletón, si yo estoy como mami me trajo al mundo, que él también lo esté ¿es lo más justo no?, pongo mi mano en su pecho y trato con torpeza de desabrocharle los botones, en un impulso que me da, tiro de los dos lados de su blanca camisa, algunos botones saltan por la habitación. Él me mira arqueando sus cejas con su sonrisa socarrona.

—Vaya china, creo que mi intento de violación no lo va a ser, yo pensé que tendría que pagar por tus servicios —su carmines ojos me miran con lujuria—.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, no te pienses que te vas a salir con la tuya —lo miro fingiendo seriedad—.

El me recorre el cuerpo detenidamente y me sonrojo. Yo observo su musculatura y la Kagura de mi interior se babea ante tal paisaje idílico.

—Creo que ya me salí con la mía china, mira cómo estás, a mi disposición como cualquier perra de aquí —dice dominante—.

Me enoja que haya dicho eso y lo empujo, ahora yo estoy casi encima de él pero siento incomodidad en mi intimidad, el dichoso Sadomaru del sádico me hinca por sobre su bragueta. Una idea pasa por mi cabeza y sonrió con maldad.

—Ay sí, mira ahora quién es el sumiso —subo una mano por encima de su pantalón ajustado recorriendo sus varoniles piernas y pasando sobre su bulto. Él gruñe y de vuelta está sobre mí—.

—¿Decías? —el bastardo dirige su mano por mi estómago y termina su recorrido en mi vulva desnuda, un gemido se escapa de mis labios al sentir su brusco toque—.

Mi intimidad se siente exitada y húmeda, pero no quiero quedarme atrás así que mis manos van al cinturón de él, lo desabrocho con facilidad y bajo sus pantalones negros, tiene un bóxer negro con letras "S" en amarillo, parece que hasta combina su ropa interior con su asqueroso uniforme. El miembro erguido de él parece explotar en su bóxer. Lo miro, el está entretenido besando uno de mis senos y masajea el pezón exitado del otro, sus dedos están demasiado cerca de mi feminidad, por ahora sólo la masajea por fuera pero sirve para alborotar aún más mis locas hormonas.

—¿Qué significan las S? ¿Super imbécil? ¿tal vez sádico sumiso? —le pregunto en tono de burla—.

—No china, son por mi Sadomaru pero ahora sabrás realmente a qué hacen referencia —guiña uno de sus carmines y asquerosos ojos, me sonríe perversamente—.

El sádico infeliz detiene su masaje y besos para sacarse por completo el pantalón, yo sólo lo observo un poco inquieta, y ante la duda él se baja el bóxer, su famoso Sadomaru queda a mi vista, es grande y sus venas sobresalen de lo duro que parece estar, no quiero echarme atrás pero si me desvirgo con esa cosa sé que me va a doler.

El bastardo me mira y se me echa encima, nuestras intimidades rozan, nos besamos lento pero apasionadamente, nuestros cuerpos arden juntos, y piden que los unamos, mis pezones parados rozan sus pectorales, siento corrientes eléctricas nacer de ellos, el chihuahua roza más fuerte su amigo Sadomaru en mi entrada, paramos de besarnos y me mira como esperando mi aprobación, oww es más tierno que una mascota, le sonrió con las cejas arquedas en expresión de ¿es en serio?.

—Te escabulliste de tu trabajo, me seguiste, acorralaste y me dijiste que aquí sus patéticas leyes no ejercen con intención de violarme, y ¿ahora me miras esperando mi aprobación? Eres un sádico sumiso al final —le sonrío burlonamente—.

El perro del gobierno me mira y sus ojos muestran enojo por mi burla, y así sin avisarme, me mete su pene sin esperar a nada, me abre las piernas con fuerza y me penetra más profundo, siento como algo se quiebra y es mi valiosa virginidad, no sé si sangraré o no porque no siento nada, el sádico básicamente me abrió como una flor en plena primavera, mi rostro debe mostrar una expresión de dolor porque él aunque yo estaba mojada, seguía siendo pura e inocente, y me la mandó sin vaselina. Él me mira satisfecho porque sabe que aunque sea sádica, me dolió y para mi sorpresa, el idiota empieza a penetrarme despacio pero profundamente, y mi dolor comienza a desvanecerse.

Empiezo a sentir placer al sentirlo dentro de mí, y como él se mueve aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Gemidos salen de mis labios, no puedo aguantarlos, el placer se expande a todas mis células nerviosas e instintivamente pidiendo más, cierro mis piernas alrededor de él en una llave. Él bastardo también suelta algunos gemidos roncos disfrazados de gruñidos, parece un perro en celo.

De pronto él mueve mi cuerpo y quedo en posición de perrito, maldito imbécil, quiere hacerme quedar como su mascota cuando el parece un perro necesitado. Quiero decirle algo pero continúa aumentando su intensidad en las estocadas que me da, sólo me rindo al placer que siento por esto, el me agarra de las muñecas y tira de mí, mi rostro queda cerca de él y me muerde el labio inferior. Yo hago una mueca de dolor y muevo mis nalgas al contrario de sus penetradas, él me sujeta de la cintura y sus embestidas se vuelven lentas pero más profundas que antes, su Sadomaru me llena completa, mi vagina ya se adecuó a él y lo apreta de los espasmos que siento, supongo que lo que llaman orgasmo debe estar por venir.

La habitación está en penumbras con nuestros gemidos y jadeos como música de fondo. Nos movemos en un ritmo constante, los dos lo estamos disfrutando al máximo aunque nos cueste aceptarlo.

El bastardo me cambia de vuelta de posición y ahora hemos vuelto casi a la posición inicial pero él lleva mis piernas a sus hombros y mi trasero queda al aire, me la mete sin cesar, creo que pronto se va a correr, espero y no lo haga dentro mío porque no va a ver la luz del sol mañana.

Siento su pene endurecerse en mi interior y sus estocadas son más bruscas y rápidas, siento que mi interior también está llegando a su punto de culminación, mis líquidos que salpican por la energía de las movidas del sádico chorrean por mi trasero. Con el bastardo sólo nos dedicamos a mirarnos intercambiado miradas cargadas de placer y a soltar gemidos.

De repente siento un calor florecer desde mi interior, el sádico apreta mis piernas contra mí y me besa extrayendo lo que quedará de mi sabor, y con una profunda y última estocada, saca su miembro y derrama todo el semen en mi estómago, yo también llego al clímax, largo un gemido que espero nadie logre escucharlo. Él bastardo suelta mis piernas y se tira a mi lado, nuestros jadeos adornan la habitación, suspiramos cansados por la maratón que hicimos. Yo recuerdo que este tiro todos sus sádicos hijitos en mi estómago y agarro el primer trapo que alcanzan mis manos para sacarme ese líquido pegajoso de mí, mañana me haré la tonta y pediré a alguna de las cortesanas que me de alguna pastilla para prevenir cualquier sádico bebé indeseado.

Toco una tela y sin fijarme qué es me lo paso limpiándome mi barriga llena de esa cosa asquerosa. El imbécil gira su cabeza y me mira sonriendo, su mirada carmín me recorre nuevamente el cuerpo ahora sudado, y me planta un beso corto para levantarse de golpe y empezar a juntar su ropa que terminó por todos lados, y a su camisa le faltan botones, me sonrojo levemente recordando que fue culpa mía y de mi atormentadas hormonas.

Él se cambia y yo sólo lo miro, empiezo a sentir sueño y mis ojos se quieren cerrar. En un momento noto que el sádico terminó de cambiarse y se tapa la camisa rota con su pañuelo. Él me mira antes de irse para molestarme por última vez en esa noche.

—China, te follé como quise y aceptaste gustosa como la perra que eres —me mira orgulloso y con sadismo para que antes de que alcance a tirarle con una de las sandalias salga de la habitación—.

Sin mucho que hacer y cansada, me tapo y quedo al instante dormida. Esa mañana siento golpecitos en la puerta, no tengo ganas de levantarme, aparte sigo desnuda, así que digo que pasen. Es Hinowa y me pide amablemente que le entregue la ropa de anoche, cuando mira en el piso que todo está desparramado, mira extrañada y dirige su esmeralda mirada a la tela con la que me hizo el moño ese ayer, miro qué le parece tan extraño cuando mis mejillas se vuelven rojas como mi pelo, ayer por no fijarme me saqué los hijos del sádico con eso y ahora tiene una mancha color blanquecina.

—Kagura-chan ¿qué es lo que tiene la tela? —Hino-chan me mira con expresión angelical, esperando una respuesta. No le puedo decir que anoche follé como una coneja con un sádico, así que miento con lo primero que se me viene a la mente—.

—Es moco, anoche me agarró frío, estornudé y me llené de mocos, quería limpiarme rápido para seguir durmiendo y no vi con lo que me limpie, perdón Hino-chan, si quieres lo lavo para que no te ensucies las manos con mocos ajenos —le respondo fingiendo culpa e inocencia—.

—Y si te dió frío, ¿por qué dormiste desnuda? —contraataca la linda Hino-chan, no sé donde meterme, tragame tierra, no sirvió de nada el hacerme la inocente— está bien Kagura, no hace falta que me digas qué hiciste, tengo una hipótesis sobre eso, ¿quieres saberla? Ayer después de que salieron los policías, en un momento se les perdió el más joven de ellos, Tsukuyo lo buscó y no lo encontró, sabía ella que ustedes se conocían de antes y vino a verte por si sabías algo, y adivina qué; vino blanca como un papel a decirme incontables veces "Gintoki me va a matar si se entera", le pregunté por qué y dijo que llegando frente a tu habitación se escuchaban gemidos, ¿te parece familiar? —termina contándome todo y yo quiero hacerme humo de la vergüenza que siento—.

Intento decir algo pero me para.

—No hace falta que te disculpes ni te excuses Kagura-chan, tú eres dueña de hacer lo que quieras, pero siempre cuídense los dos —siento mucho calor en mis mejillas, ¿acaso piensa que volveré a hacerlo con el sádico?— y por último no mientas tan apresuradamente y sí, después lleva la ropa a lavar porque puedo suponer qué es esa sustancia —me mira arqueando sus cejas en señal de complicidad—.

Hino-chan se va después de sermonearme y yo me quedo acostada pensando en cómo vengarme del sádico violador de lolis.

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS**

-El oneshot del día del tema Genderbender será una especie de secuela de este.

-Iré subiendo de a poco los fics con los que participé de la Okikagu Week 2018 (no llegué a participar del día 3 :( )

-Espero que les guste, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer mis historias, comentarlas y votarlas, me ayuda a querer seguir escribiendo más.

Y POR ÚLTIMO

 **AGUANTE GINTAMA Y EL OKIKAGU QUE COMPLETA Y HACE UN POCO MÁS FELIZ MI EXISTENCIA!!!**


End file.
